The Royal Wedding
by assbutt-ahoy
Summary: It is Alice's wedding day to The White Queen's brother, The White Prince. But her heart longs for someone else...One shot. Enjoy!


I stare back at myself in the mirror that is trimmed in white gold. I don't look happy. Of course I don't look happy, I'm not. The white ballroom gown-which looked unsurprisingly similar to the White Queen's whole wardrobe by the way-floats around me and swishes whenever I move. The Queen said it makes me look like a beautiful snowflake. I feel like a fat snowman.

The White Queen burst into the room, her natural grace and elegance creating an unpenetrable force around her. I stand there watching her, wishing my grace was a little more...present. She smiles at me and gestures for me to turn, so she can see how I look. Her smile fades.

"Alice, where's your smile?" She asks, pouting like a child. "It's your special day, you should be excited!" she tells me.

I force a smile to my lips. It comes out a grimace. The Queen's pout gets bigger.

"I thought you were happy to be marrying my brother! You seemed happy enough when he proposed, why aren't you happy now?" she questions, her eyes searching mine, hands at my own.

"Oh but I am happy!" I lie. "I'm just, uh, nervous. That's all. Just nervous." Little does she know my real reason for accepting The White Prince's marriage proposal. I had only wanted an excuse to stay in Wonderland,to stay with the man I really loved.

The Queen looks at me skeptically once more and orders the servants to keep working. She tells them my dress doesn't have enough sparkle or lace. They nod and begin poking and prodding me with pins, while she looks on, offering her little tidbits of help or advice.

_This whole marriage is a big sham, _I think. _I'm only staying for the man I love most...Hatter._

I begin to imagine what my dress would look like had I been marrying Hatter. It would be short, and green to match his hat. All of our friends would come out to celebrate our marriage, and it would be the best night of my life. I begin to genuinely smile for the first time since the wedding plans began, five months before.

"There we are! That's the smile I'm looking for!" The queen says, clapping her hands. "You look so beautiful when you smile, Alice." She says, standing behind me, joining me at staring at myself in the mirror. I just nod.

She finally leaves and asks the servants to come with her to help with the table settings and guest placements. I am alone, at last! I climb down from the platform on which I was standing and walk awkwardly over to the window, stumbling a bit. The huge white heels the Queen put on me make me feel like I'm walking on 2 inch thick stilts.

I sit at the open window, and stare down into the courtyard at the hustle and bustle. People are bumping into each other, trying to get here or there. I giggle slightly when I see two chefs collide, sending dishes and cups flying, one cup in particular smashing an ice sculpture.

I stand up and walk around my room, trying to cease the butterflies in my stomach. The all white room makes me feel like I'm in an asylum, in a padded room. It's a suffocating feeling. The white bedspread creates a sort of cacoon around me as I fall onto my bed. My caring about ruining the dress is long gone, I'm not even sure if it was ever there in the first place.

My bedroom door slams open and 2 maids walk in. One gasps and dashes over to me scolding me for potentially ruining my dress. She tells me the guests are arriving and I had better get my veil on. I nod again, something I've done a lot today.

The two maids, both dressed in white of course, help me with my veil. It is a sheer lace in a snowflake pattern. I sigh and tense up when I hear Wonderland version of what we call "Here comes the Bride". The two maids lift my ridiculously long train and follow me out the door and into the courtyard. All of the guests are in white. But then I notice a peculiar hat near the front of the crowd. My heart skips a beat.

The White Prince stands at the end of the aisle, waiting for me, smiling. I hold back tears as the maids and I begin our March to my new life. To the end of my old one, the end of my old love.

The song ends as I reach the Prince, and I look out towards the crowd out of the corner of my eye. There he is. The first row, third seat from the aisle. From where I was standing, I could have reached out to touch him, grab his hand, poke his shoulder, anything. My fingers twitched at the thought.

The man talking had no idea how weddings up in my world were held and was talking about coming together today to "wigness these two join in canoli natrimony". I begin to tune him out and can almost hear the steam coming from the angry White Queen. She had tried to hard to make the wedding like they are, up there. Then, the dreaded line came.

"Your Highness, do you take Miss Alice to be your awful dreaded wife?" The "priest" asks the Prince. He looks at the White Queen quizzically, who mouths: "I do!"

The Prince turns back to me and said, "I do!" He smiles and squeezes my hands. I get goosebumps on my arms when the "priest" turns to me. I see Hatter shift uncomfortably in his seat, looking anywhere but at the altar.

My heart starts beating rapidly, and my breath speeds up, to the point where I'm almost hyperventilating. I look at the priest, who looks at me expectantly. The whole crowd is dead silent, waiting for me to say those two little words. The White Queen looks on, but while the seconds of my hesitation stretch, her smile fades.

I turn back to the Prince. The whole world seems to be going in slow motion, and I don't know what to do. I finally build up the courage to speak. "I-I..I don't." I say, and the whole crowd gasps. I hear the White Queen yell, "WHAT?" but I am already dashing down the aisle. My train rips on the twigs and rocks outside of the courtyard and finally I can't take it anymore and I rip the dress off. I am now in my slip, sprinting through the woods. Not one of my best ideas.

I stop when I reach the Hatter's house, not even realizing I was heading there. I walk over to his table, and his chair. His chair wasn't the same when it was empty, and I curled up into it, feeling him in the fibers of the fabric. I hear the snapping and crunching of twigs on the ground as someone comes tromping through the woods. I quickly hide behind the chair, peeking around ever so slightly so see who followed me.

"Alice?" I hear him say. Hatter, the man I had always loved but could never have. "Alice, I know you're here, I just saw you!"

Beating my good sense telling me to stay hidden down into the depths of no return, I stood up from behind the chair.

The Hatter spots me and walks over. When he gets about two feet away from me, he stops. We stare at each other for what seems like eternity. I look at him, his shirt has torn across the front and I can see his pale chest. My stomach tingles and I smile, wishing I could be next to him, hear his heart beat in sync with mine. I then realize I am in my slip. I blush like mad and stare down the the ground. Hatter takes the next few steps towards me and cups my face in his hands.

He has taken off his hat, allowing his red hair to fall down around his face. I want his kiss so bad. I want him to be mine. He stares into my eyes and leans down to my face. Our lips meet and my heart literally stops. I can't feel anything besides his touch. Not the breeze on my bare skin, not the sharp twigs beneath my feet. In that moment I know he is the only one I was meant to kiss for the rest of my life. I feel like laughing and crying at the same time becuase I am so happy that I finally have my Hatter, but so scared that he will go away.

When he pulls away, I almost follow him for more. But he holds me at bay.

"Oh Alice, how I love you," he says, stroking my hair. His touch sends shivers down my spine.

" Alice?" He asks me.

"Yes?" I say, grabbing his hands.

"Will you be the sugar to my tea?" He asks, and I laugh at his corny joke, and kiss him again.

"Forget the White Queen! And her nephew! I'm done pleasing people!" I say triumphantly, and the Hatter laughs and picks me up into an embrace.

Now that I am with my true love, even The Comeback of The Red Queen can't bring me down from this feeling.

**A/N: so, the end was a bit cheesy, but I CANNOT do lovey-dovey stuff :P but I tried and that's all anyone can really ask for XD um yeah I had a dream about this once and decided to write about it! :D yay! um...yeah so have a nice december! Review?**

**10 points to whoever can tell me where the phrase: 'Mad as a Hatter' came from! :D**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Life is AWESOME!**

**Just kidding, my life sucks.**


End file.
